Testosterone Boys Harlequin Girls
by Lavits Dragoon
Summary: Its senior year at Beacon high for Blake, Sun, and Yang. The senior prom is almost upon them, and one is hiding a closely guarded secret. Things get pretty hectic and complicated for two of them after they decide to go to a late night party celebrating their senior year. Friendships will be tested and so will love as teenage hormones expose feelings that laid buried. Real world Au.


**I'm not dead! Sorry it's been so long, and that this isn't what you expected to be updated. A completely new story...I'll explain in the bottom A/n!**

 **And I know, this thing is a monster! 20k words, what am I trying to write, a novel? I just had a lot of story to tell with this one, what can I say?**

 **So this story was influenced by the band, "Panic! At the Disco" With their song, "Lying is the most fun..." Hence the title name, which is in the song. I also put in a few other songs of their's in the story during the prom scene. Basically, the band plays at the prom. If you would like, I put some of the lyrics in the story for you to snyc up and listen to while you read. The song names are there as well.**

 **This story is a real world Au where there are no faunus, everyone is human.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, or the characters to which they belong. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and the creator, Monty Oum. RIP**  
 **I also do not own these songs or the rights to the band, "Panic! At the Disco". I am but a fan who felt inspiration from their art. The rights are owned by the band and their respective distributors and labels.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Testosterone Boys Harlequin Girls

Students were crowding the halls filled with numerous voices and shuffling feet as the masses made their way to the next class on a Friday. A small group traveled together as they talked about their plans before the final period of the day began. All students were in their signature black, white, gold, and red school uniforms. The girls in jackets and skirts, and the boys in dress suits.

"Seriously? Come on, sis! You act like having a night life would kill you! It's just one party, nothing bad could happen from just one night!" A tall girl with a wild mane of golden hair exclaimed as she looked to a shorter red haired girl on her right, disbelieving.

"Yang, the party is for seniors to celebrate before prom. I'm not a senior! I already don't like being moved up a grade from sophomore, so any more chances of being treated as some special braniac, I think I'll pass, thank you!" The blonde's junior level sister said back, not even giving it thought, like Yang wanted her to.

"Ughh! Who cares if you're not a senior, Rubes! Anyone that has a problem with you being there would have to deal with me!" Yang gave a scary determined look as she pointed a thumb to her own chest. A gentle arm came to the intimidating girl's shoulder, from her left this time, asking for her attention.

"Yang, if your sister doesn't want to go, then there's nothing else to be done about it." Blake, Yang's best friend since middle school, calmly persuaded. As her words sank in to the protective big sister, the black haired friend's small smile turned into a faint smirk, before continuing. "Besides, I don't believe you really want her to see what goes on at these parties. Personally, I don't want to see either, but Sun insists that we go together as the school year's almost over and we should, 'enjoy it while we can'." Blake said in the best Sun voice she could muster.

Yang perked up, hearing about Blake and her boyfriend. Not showing her inner turmoil on the outside, Yang smiled wolfishly to the black haired girl on her left. "Oh, yeah? So how are you two these days? You still having to beat his advances away with a stick?" Yang smiled internally, thanking whatever being above that Sun and Blake hadn't gone all the way yet.

Blake's eyes widened as the topic came up, and she shot an incredulous glare at the blonde, shoving her arm for good measure. "Yang, what the hell?! I don't do that! Sun is perfectly capable of controlling himself!"

Yang just snickered as she moved back into place from being shoved. "Yeah, yeah, I know. He's a perfect gentleman." She mocked in a sarcastic voice.

"He is…And that may finally pay off… for the both of us…" Blake assured, before going quieter as she finished.

It was Yang's turn to be skeptical, as she heard her best friend, whether she wanted to or not. "W-What does that mean?" Her crushed feelings made it out through her voice as she cursed herself internally for the slip-up.

Not quite catching how Yang's reaction sounded more hurt than surprised, Blake fidgeted under the sisters' questioning gazes before answering. "Well, I haven't talked to him about it, but…I think after prom is a good time right? It's when most people, you know… **Do it** , right?" As Blake finished her uncomfortable explanation, she looked to her best friend to make sure she wasn't making a mistake, but she noticed something was wrong with the way Yang looked down with a far off stare. "Yang?"

Another gentle hand from Blake came to her shoulder and snapped Yang out of her stupor. She shook her head and looked back to the worried frown with a smile. "S-Sorry, just…I can't believe my best friend is finally getting her V-card punched!"

Yang brought Blake in for a signature bear hug and lifted her off the ground, but the smile faded away as she hid her face from her best friend. _'Great…'_ She thought sarcastically, wallowing in self-deprecation for being too weak to tell Blake how she really felt.

"Ughh, please refrain from using the term, punched…I'm already nervous about it as it is." Blake shivered at the thought, but returned the hug all the same.

At least Blake was nervous about it, instead of giddy to finally progress with Sun. This was the only solace Yang could take from the comment, but it would do she supposed, as she at least had hope that Blake, might change her mind before it happened.

As the bell rang out, the students in the crowd made their way from the long hallway to their final period. Most, looking forward to the weekend for one reason or another.

* * *

Blake was at the Friday night party, waiting for Sun to show up. The festivities were held at Cardin Winchester's house. His parents were out of town for the weekend, so it was the perfect time to get away with the perfect crime. A no-holds-barred house party, including a keg of beer for the masses of seniors that came. Blake had sat down by herself however, staring at her phone. She had on a black bolero jacket over a red silk shirt and a matching pair of black skinny jeans, accenting her long toned legs perfectly. She gave out a sigh and lent her head on her propped up palm, bored. She expected Sun to at least text her if he was running late, or if there was a change of plans, but just as she was about to get up and leave, her phone buzzed.

 **Sun: I'm so sorry, Blake! Can't make it. My brother came back home for a surprise visit and my parents wouldn't let me ditch, so I'm stuck here. :(**

Sighing again, Blake started to text back. A little miffed that he didn't say so earlier.

 **Blake: That's ok, but you could have texted me that sooner…**

Not wanting to get into a fight over something so dumb, Blake decided to drop it with another topic.

 **Blake: How is your brother doing?**

As Blake and Sun got into a long text chat, Sun was eventually caught, and his phone taken away as punishment for the night, by his parents. Blowing a puff of air upwards into her hair to relieve the oncoming boredom, Blake took a glance around the room for anything interesting, or maybe just the exit. Her eyes then caught a glimpse of familiar golden hair flowing towards the ground. She looked upwards and then, with wide, surprised eyes, realized that her best friend Yang was doing a keg stand while surrounded by other teens cheering and waiting for their own turn.

As usual, Yang dressed casually. A black and yellow letterman jacket with a bumblebee stitched in. It was the basketball team's mascot, which Yang was a part of. Underneath was an orange tank top and a pair of black athletic short shorts to finish off the tomboyish ensemble.

Shaking her head ruefully with a smirk working its way up her face, Blake got up and walked over to the cheering group of drunk teenagers.

As Yang finished her turn, she flipped to the right side up as she dismounted the dispenser of beer. The last thing she expected to see greet her was Blake smiling at her instead of nagging her for doing something so ludicrous, but it certainly wasn't unwelcome. "Wooo!" Yang drunkenly cheered with a huge grin and a fist raised after beating everyone else's run.

"How is it that you're already an alcoholic at 18?" Blake jokingly asked, laughing with Yang who didn't take it personally.

"Maybe it's in my blood? My uncle is smashed 24/7, so you can blame **him**." Yang chuckled and then gestured to Blake and an empty space beside her. "So where's monkey boy?"

"You mean Sun? What about him reminds you of a monkey?" Blake asked quizzically, cocking her head to the side.

"I don't know…It's just so easy for me to picture him hanging from a tree by a tail…" Yang trailed off with her index finger propping up her chin as she thought about it.

"Well, pretty sure he doesn't have a tail, but to answer your question, he couldn't make it. Family came up, so he's stuck back at his house. And now I'm contemplating leaving, since he was the only reason for me to be here." Blake crossed her arms, as another drunk idiot bumped into her.

Moving a bit away from the inebriated fool so that didn't happen again, Yang tugged on Blake's arm and then continued the conversation.

"What? You might as well have some fun since you're already here! C'mon! It's fun, I promise!" Yang said as she took Blake's hand to lead her closer to the keg stand, not taking no for an answer. She gestured to the keg and picked up the end of the tap, holding it for Blake to try it out.

Yang had been dying for some alone time with Blake. Ever since she started dating Sun, the black haired teen spent so much of her free time with him and the only time her and Yang went out since then was with other friends. This moment could be a little reprieve from all that though. Hanging out together, like the time before Sun showed up in their lives.

"Uhh, what? I'm not doing that…" Blake stated, giving Yang a look that appropriately shows just how crazy she thinks her blonde friend is for assuming that she will just try it.

"Why? Afr-afraid you can't beat me? Bawk-bawk!" Yang hiccupped before ending with a few clucks to encourage, or goad Blake into what she wanted. That keg stand may not have been her first drink of the night…

"Really? Just how drunk are you, already?" The black haired teen shook her head at her best friend's childish mockery. "This isn't my kind of thing, Yang. I don't get drunk."

"You don't have to get drunk! Just stay here and enjoy yourse-elf! The booze is just a way to ensure that that ha-happens!" Yang stuttered again, not able to control her speech through the intoxication.

"You're not making any sense, Yang." Blake pointed out the contradictory statement, before being slapped on the shoulder.

"Just try it once! What's the worst that could happen?!" Yang said, gesturing for her to get in between herself and the keg, so she could lift her up.

" ***Sigh*** Ok, Ok…If it'll shut you up…" Blake said with a slight smile, finally caving in, if only to humor her drunken friend. As she stepped in front of Yang though, a thought occurred to her. "I'm not sure I trust your current **mindset** on holding me up, Yang…"

"I'm not gonna let you go, Blake…" There was no trace of a slur or stutter in the blonde's soft speech this time, as she moved right behind Blake.

Blake didn't have much time to think about it however, as Yang grabbed her long legs firmly and flipped her up to handstand on top of the keg of beer. Someone else handed her the end of the tap and Yang's voice came from above her, back to the drunken slur from before.

"'Member to dr-drink deeply so it doesn't come back up! You can do it, Blakey!"

Hearing Yang's nickname for her again caused Blake's heart to stop for a beat. She hadn't been called that by Yang since her and Sun started dating at the beginning of the year.

Trusting in her best friend, Blake pushed down the trigger to send the beer flooding out of the hose and into her mouth as she locked her lips around it. She took deep gulps like Yang told her too, but it was starting to burn in her throat. A few more gulps and she pulled it from her mouth and switched it off.

Seeing that Blake was at her limit, Yang gently set her friend down and hugged her from behind. "Not bad for yur first time! Way to go, Blakey!" Yang giggled into her back before letting out a loud cheer, followed by a few others around the room.

Blake felt her face heat up when Yang pressed herself into her back and hugged her tightly. She wasn't sure if it was due to the embarrassment from being watched doing a keg stand, or the soft mounds digging into her back, but whatever it was she didn't mind too much.

* * *

After staying for a few more hours with Yang at the party, Blake was officially hammered and had lost track of time. They both had, as some of the only people still at the party were either passed out on the floor and various furniture, or continuing the party upstairs in the bedrooms.

Having tripped on another comatose party guest, Yang realized that it was getting very late as she looked around to notice most were out cold. It also helped her sense of awareness to have stopped drinking after meeting up with Blake during the night. "Maybe we should call it a night, Blake? Wouldn't want you-know-who to worry about you…" Yang coaxed Blake away from another drink and grabbed her shoulder to help lead her to the door, but was stopped by the black haired teen herself.

"Let him worry! He's the one that decided I wasn't worth his time!" Blake drunkenly sulked, taking the drink back and sipping on it.

"Oh-kaaay. I think that's enough for you." Yang remarked, taking the drink back from her troubled friend. Blake was still holding the straw in her lips though, and still trying to suck a non-existent drink from it. "So this is your limit when you turn into an angry drunk?" Yang thought aloud, filing it away for future reference.

"You know he couldn't make it because family, Blake. It wasn't his fault…" The lilac eyed teen continued to explain, helping Blake through the door after pitching the straw into the kitchen trash on their way out.

Giving a pout, Yang not entirely clear on whether it was from the straw or the comment about Sun, Blake stumbled along with her party girl best friend to the car port outside. "But this was his stupid idea to come here…" The, now sad drunk, muttered as she kicked the ground with her black leather boots. "I'm glad you were here tonight, Yang." Blake leaned on her shoulder for balance and also as thanks for being here when no one else was.

Hesitating at the contact for but just a second, Yang soothingly rubbed Blake's upper arm as she pulled her closer into her side. "Me too…Let's get you home, Blake."

* * *

Yang expected the drive back to Blake's place to be all doom and gloom, but like a light being flipped on and off rapidly, Blake's emotions changed again. She was now happy, excited even, like the earlier conversation before they left never happened. Not that Yang was complaining. No longer heavily under the influence and capable of driving the two in her black and yellow Mustang, she would rather be dealing with the bubbly and energetic Blake in a confined space than one that would give you a menacing and threatening glare just for saying the wrong thing.

"I don't know if drunk Blake is a good thing or a bad thing…" The blonde quietly thought aloud, not expecting her passenger to hear it.

"Well I certainly enjoy it! Tonight was so much fun, Yang! Thanks for keeping me around for the party. I would have seriously missed out!" Blake joyfully exclaimed, not bothering with volume control, even in the confined space of the vehicle. "Remember when that guy puked in Cardin's antique family vase, and he beat him up for it then tossed him out? I can't believe that happened!" Blake went through a giggle fit as Yang smiled at her friend's drunken stupor.

"Which one? That Cardin beat someone up, or that a drunk guy threw up? Cause both are pretty likely to happen." Yang snickered at the silly comment, before being interrupted by a burst of laughter from beside her. Turning to the cause, she saw Blake wiping away a tear of mirth from her stupid joke before looking back to the road to pay attention. _'Geeze, if only she was this easy to make laugh all the time…'_

"I love your jokes, Yang…" Blake spoke, as if reading her mind, giving a drunk, but warm smile along with it.

Pulling into the Belladonna driveway, Yang put it in park and looked over to Blake, surprised but happy from the genuine statement.

"Th-Thanks. Ehrm…Thanks, Blake. It's just, you usually shake your head at them, or roll your eyes. I wasn't sure…" Yang stumbled through, nervous and blushing from the compliment she received. She paused her stammering as she admired the girl she loved in the seat next to her.

The only available light was the headlights still on from her car, as the moon was overcast by clouds above. So there was nothing to take away from Blake's glowing amber eyes in the passenger seat, besides the light that came back from the front of the car and into the interior to reflect off of them and make them glow brighter.

As Yang was lost in the molten gold orbs, she barely made out the response from Blake as the girl turned her body to face the blonde driver. "Well, thank you for the ride. I appreciate it, Yang. Tonight was…great."

"Yeah…Totally…Whatever you need…I'm here for you, Blake…" Yang inched toward the dark haired girl with every pause. As she got closer, she started to close her eyes and put her hand on the back of Blake's head rest for stability. Maybe the alcohol wasn't all the way out of her system at this point, or maybe she just didn't care anymore. Regardless though, all that mattered to her was that Blake looked beautiful tonight and her lips looked so warm and inviting.

"Anything…" It was the last thing Yang muttered before cupping Blake's cheek with her free hand and capturing the girl's lips in a simple yet powerful kiss.

Yang was terrified that Blake would push her away. What would this do to their relationship afterwards? Yang didn't know, but luckily it seemed she didn't have to find out, as Blake returned the kiss immediately. It turned sloppy and intense from there. Blake's hands at Yang's waist as the blonde straddled her legs in the passenger seat for a better position. Rapid fire kisses shot out onto Blake's lips from Yang as the dark haired girl returned them as best she could. It wasn't long before the windows started to fog up from their heated activity. Fingers dancing across soft skin and tongues lashing against their counterpart or hot flesh of the neck or ears.

Through the haze of heavy breath and sweat, Blake tried to get something out between kisses. "My…My parents…They went on…A…A business trip-…" Before she could explain what she was getting at, Yang seemed to understand completely and was very much on board with the idea, as she reached over and snatched the keys from the ignition and opened the passenger door to get out with Blake. She didn't even stop her assault on Blake's mouth and neck as they stumbled to the front door in the dark.

Unlocking the door and stumbling in with Yang right beside her, Blake was happily startled, giving out a short laugh of surprise as the athletic blonde turned her around to face her and picked her up by the hips, kicking the door closed with her foot, not missing a beat after Blake wrapped her legs around her waist. They continued on upstairs, ignorant of the consequences of such an irregular encounter.

* * *

Finding Blake's room at the beginning of the second floor hallway, Yang threw the door open and launched Blake onto her own bed. Not wasting any time on words, the blonde threw her jacket to the ground and pulled her top off, exposing her black bra to the audience of one.

Blake pulled Yang down on top of herself and wrapped her arms around her, holding her close to feel the heat radiating from the blonde's exposed skin against her body. They locked lips again, immediately after re-conjoining, never getting enough of the taste from the other's lips and tongue.

Yang broke the kiss to continue it on Blake's inviting neck as she started undoing the buttons from the black haired girl's silk shirt. Blake moaned out at the attention as she stuck out her neck more and cradled Yang's head at her throat.

Finally getting the last button undone, Yang moved back to help Blake out of her shirt, but quickly realized that it was only the first layer. Groaning in annoyance, Yang lifted up the undershirt as Blake chuckled at her reaction.

Pressing rough kisses against her exposed lower stomach, Yang tugged the shirt free of Blake's arms and over her head as she continued attacking up and down the valley of her love's midsection.

As Yang was busy with her black and red striped bra covered chest and stomach, Blake snaked her arms around her to hold her head against her body and to start working on the blonde's own bra. A simple tug was all it took for the deft hands of Blake to relieve the struggling container of mammaries. She threw the bra to the side, and as Yang felt the constriction ease up on her chest, she raised up with a shocked expression.

"Woah, I didn't feel a thing…"

Blake looked to her with half closed and hungry eyes. "I hope you make sure I don't have to say the same~."

As the words clicked in Yang's brain, her face turned beat red. She had never heard Blake make such a dirty joke ever since she knew her. It turned her on, but also made her realize that something was wrong. She slumped against the form under her, and breathed out her frustration in a groan.

"Yang?" Blake's voice came out as she looked curiously down at the blonde head on her stomach.

"I can't do this…You're drunk, Blake. It's the alcohol talking…"

Blake could hear just how disappointed the blonde was in the epiphany. To ease the suffering as best she could, she started to play with the golden locks on top of her for a bit. Yang gave out a small whimper at the gentle touch from Blake that always drove her crazy, no matter how small. The black haired girl smiled at the reaction and continued to stroke her hand through the silky strands as she talked quietly.

"I am…I most likely won't remember tonight at all, when I wake up…" Blake felt the blonde on top of her clench her arms around her waist, holding Blake as if she might slip away in the night if she didn't. "…But here and now…" The words cut through to Yang and she raised her head to stare at Blake, wanting to know what she had to say.

They locked eyes, and Yang could see a glimmer of a sober Blake in the glowing and drunken glassy orbs. She didn't know if it was due to some trick of the light, or lack of, but she wanted it to be real, she needed it to be real.

"I've never felt like this before…It's so hot and suffocating being so close to you, but in a good way. A very good way that I can't even begin to describe." Blake closed her eyes and swallowed, trying to get under control her dry throat that ceased to work properly as she was yearning for more of Yang's hot touch.

Blake cupped Yang's cheek and stroked it lovingly, giving a smile to match it. She then wrapped her arms and legs around the blonde and pulled her up to her face to kiss her. It was a slow burning kiss, no tongue, just smoldering feelings as Yang clenched her eyes closed and let slip a small tear as she pushed into the kiss, wanting it to last forever.

When they finally broke the kiss, they were both panting for oxygen, Blake still in her bra and pants, and Yang just in her shorts. The pair clung tightly to one another as they stared into each other's eyes, their foreheads touching and beading with sweat from the close encounter.

"I don't know what's going to happen when we wake up, and I don't care. I'm yours tonight. And I want this, Yang…" Blake didn't know what she was saying anymore. She had never even thought of Yang in this light before, but now, after feeling the blonde's touch, she craved more. She had to have more of Yang, and nothing seemed to be as important as that thought. Blake pulled Yang's head past her own and leaned into her ear to whisper her needs. "…I want you…"

* * *

Yang woke up to the sound of rhythmic thumping. She thought at first that it was Ruby bouncing a baseball in the other room or something, but as she opened her eyes to wake up from a most pleasant and erotic dream, she discovered that it in fact, wasn't a dream at all. She was laying on top of Blake's chest, able to hear her heart beating next to her face as she got a great look and feel of the girl's moderate but perky breasts against her cheek.

The blonde smiled into Blake's milky skin as she squeezed her arms around the girl just a little tighter, so happy that last night actually happened. She could have stayed like that forever, but as she heard a groan from above her, she knew that Blake was stirring. And after how much she drank last night, the hang-over was not going to take it easy on the dark haired girl.

Yang was lucky, as this wasn't the first time she drank more than an appropriate amount, so she had somewhat of a resistance to hang-overs. It also helped that she stopped drinking fairly early in the night to give her body time to adjust and to spend some sober time with just Blake. Just a mild headache that a bit of Ibuprofen could fix if she had any.

The groan from Blake however, became louder as the throbbing in her head worsened. The golden eyed girl couldn't open her eyes yet, as she had already tried but was stopped as the sunlight from her window caused the throbbing to worsen to an unbearable degree. Therefore, she couldn't see what felt unusually heavy on her chest. She lifted up her hand to move whatever it was, but she realized the hand was already on the object, and it felt smooth and warm. Almost like someone's lower back…

With that thought, her eyes opened for an instant out of shock, but immediately closed due to the harsh sunlight that burned her sensitive retinas. She did manage to get a glimpse of what was on her though, or who. Blonde hair was all she was able to make out from the head that was laying on her naked chest. Groaning from the pain in her eyes and head, she uttered her thoughts as to who it was. "Sun…? What happened last night?"

A slightly girlish chuckle came from the person on her chest before the answer that would cause her eyes more pain through her surprise. "Nope…" Yang grinned, popping the 'p' at the end of her negative. "…It's just you and me, Blakey. And to answer your question, last night was a lot of fun. You said so yourself." Yang gave another firm squeeze to Blake's midsection, so happy that last night occurred. While the sex was definitely a highlight, she meant the entire night. Just spending some one on one time with Blake again felt so refreshing.

Forcing her eyes to open and focus, no longer concerned with the pain, but with what happened, and with who, last night, Blake blinked away the tears that gathered in her burning eyes to see who was on her chest.

Lilac eyes greeted her and a not entirely unwelcome warmth surrounded her mid to lower body. She could feel Yang's legs entangled with her own and her sizeable mounds pressed into her lower stomach. The purple orbs moved down for a moment and she felt wet and warm lips on her navel before the eyes came back up with a huge grin to accompany them.

"Morning, Blake…" A hint of worry replaced the warmth in the smile for a split second as Yang noticed her pain. "…Do you need some water or medicine? I could go get you some?"

This may not have been Yang's house, but Blake was her best friend for several years. She spent more than a lot of time over at the black haired girl's house and since then knew it like the back of her hand.

"I…What the hell happened last night?! Why are we naked and in my bed like this-?!" Blake's tirade was cut off as the yelling caused severe throbbing in her head and she pulled her arms up to clutch the aching appendage.

Seeing her pain, Yang became worried and got up from the bed and the warmth of Blake's body against her own. "Hold on, I'll go get you a glass of water!" Not bothering with clothes, as they were the only ones in the house, Yang bolted out of the room and into the kitchen to fetch a glass of fresh water for Blake.

As Yang was gone, Blake tried to remember what happened last night, even as the pain continued. She could remember something about Sun not able to make it to the party last night, and then she had decided to hang out with Yang who was already there, but after that, everything was so hazy and unclear.

Yang came back into the room shortly after with a glass of water, clinking ice cubes within. The noise caught Blake's attention, and she blushed as she received a full view of what Yang was packing on her chest. Immediately looking away, Blake chastised her friend for it. "Y-Yang, why are you running around my house naked?! What if my parents see you?!" Blake pulled the covers over her face and immediately regretted it as she smelt the must of something she had only heard and read about prior.

The bed smelled like sex…

Cutting through Blake's thoughts, Yang came beside her and set the glass aside with a smile. Blake covered her chest with the sheets as best she could, as Yang approached her. "Your parents are on a business trip, remember? It's…Just us…" Yang thought about putting a sensual tone on the last phrase. She thought better of it though as her best friend was still thoroughly confused as to what happened.

Not for long however, as it all came together for Blake in that instant. They were naked together. Her parents were gone to leave them alone, and the bed smelled like sex. "No…We didn't…Did we…? Yang, what happened last night…? Please tell me I'm wrong…"

Yang's smile turned to a frown as she heard the emotional turmoil in Blake's voice. "First, here…" The blonde handed the glass over to Blake, who took it immediately, if only to not focus on a naked Yang in front of her. As she drank the water with big gulps, now realizing just how parched she was, Yang bent down to pick up her shirt from last night and put it on. She could sense the uncomfortableness of Blake from seeing her naked and vice versa. So instead of teasing her for it, she decided to try and remedy what she could from the confusing morning that her best friend was crawling through. Yang sat down beside Blake after covering her not-so-modest chest, and rubbed Blake's leg through the sheets trying to comfort her.

Feeling the warm hand on her leg brought a familiar, but hazy feeling to Blake's mind and it shocked her into pulling her leg away from the blonde. Yang's slowly growing smile turned back into a frown at the reaction.

Clutching her knees to her chest, and setting the empty glass aside, Blake glared at Yang. "What. Happened. Last night?"

Blake knew that it involved alcohol, but why would she have been drunk in the first place? She was never a drinker at any parties she went to, so how did she get so drunk that she forgot the previous night? Yang was the only one who might know something and she had a very worrying and infuriating idea that it was her idea to begin with.

Rubbing the back of her head, Yang had not the slightest clue as to how to start explaining this. Taking a deep breath before starting, she decided that she couldn't treat this like ripping off a Band-Aid. Blake may get even angrier with her.

"So you said that Sun couldn't make it to the party last night due to some family stuff… Does that sound familiar?" Yang began at the beginning, hoping Blake at least remembers that.

"I…Think so…We texted for quite a while before something stopped us and I felt like leaving."

"Yeah. I believe you mentioned something about his parents taking his phone to me last night. You did feel like leaving. That was when you approached me after I ehrm…Did a keg stand…Hehehe." Yang laughed stupidly, knowing that Blake would chastise her for that.

"Of course you did…" There it was. "So if I felt like leaving, why didn't I just immediately ask you for a ride?" Blake asked, calling the Blake from last night an idiot for not finding the easiest way out possible.

"Well that may have been my fault…I kinda sorta goaded you into doing a keg stand as well…" Yang rubbed the back of her head again and gave a nervous smile.

"I did what!?" Blake screamed and then clutched her head with a groan, forgetting about her hangover for but a moment until the pain flared up again.

"Take it easy, Blake. Hangovers are no joke. I would know." Yang said with a rueful grin, before continuing. "We both got drunk and had a lot of fun at the party, but I wanted to make sure you were Ok that night, so after we met at the keg stand, I stopped drinking shortly after."

That explained why Blake was the only one having a terrible headache this morning. She was almost jealous of Yang for having built up an immunity to hangovers, but apparently that wasn't the case as the blonde sobered up last night. Blake did make note of how Yang looked after her last night. That definitely seemed like something Yang would do, but how did that end them with where they were right now? As if to answer her unasked question, Yang continued.

"After we left the party, I drove you home. And then…" The blonde paused, more like froze up, before saying anything else.

"What happened, Yang?"

"Well, I think you already figured that out…" Yang gestured to the bed and their clothes scattered across the floor. Blake didn't notice the smile on the blonde's face, as she looked down at her knees in her arms, panicking.

"No…Oh God, Yang! What am I going to do about Sun?! I cheated on him!" Blake became hysterical in her cries, hugging her legs closer to herself as she shivered.

Blake suddenly raised her head with an idea and looked at Yang. "Wait a minute! Lesbian sex doesn't count, right? If we just pretend like this didn't happen, Sun won't know and we can just move on! Yang we can't tell anyone, understand?" Blake pleaded crazily, just wanting this whole experience behind her.

Yang was a different story though…

"I…Don't think that's how it works, Blake…" Yang said slowly, not wanting to divulge all of what happened last night, in fear it would upset Blake even more than she already was.

"Yang, no one can know about this! It didn't happen, Ok? Sun didn't deserve this-…" Blake repeated herself, wanting to make it clear that she didn't want to think about this anymore, but was cut off by the blonde who was shaking with rage.

"What about what I deserve, Blake?!" The rage in her body and voice died out immediately when she realized what she revealed. "I-I mean…" Yang's eyes darted around the room, looking for an out to her slip-up, but found none.

The blonde gave out a relenting sigh before locking eyes with a thoroughly confused Blake. "You really want to just forget that last night happened? 'Cause I don't…" The blonde party girl whispered softly, finally showing the hurt by all of Blake's previous words.

"Yang, wh-what do mean?" Blake asked with widened eyes, horrified that she already knew what Yang was talking about.

Blushing, Yang finally worked up the courage to confess to Blake after so many years of fear of possible rejection. "I l-…I love you, Blake. I knew last year that I couldn't deny it anymore." Yang laughed pitifully as she thought about how long it took her to finally tell Blake. "Last night reminded me of all the fun we used to have together. Back before you and Sun got together."

Yang then gave the black haired girl a fierce, determined stare, empowered by her recent confession to see this through to the end. "So I don't want to pretend like last night didn't happen, Blake! Last night means too much to me to just throw it away! And I wish it meant the same to you, too…" Her lilac eyes trailed down after muttering the last of her peace.

Blake's mouth hung agape as she processed what she heard from the blonde. It took her longer than she would have liked to respond to the confession, but she needed Yang to understand that last night meant nothing to her.

"Yang, I'm sorry, but I l-like Sun. I don't remember anything from last night past the party, so you have to understand that that wasn't me. I don't feel that way about you, at least not the way you feel for me…I'm sorry, Yang." Blake hesitated on her feelings for Sun. She didn't think much of it, but the same could not be said for Yang as she heard the stutter.

"You don't know how you feel for him, do you?" Yang asked aloud with a smile working its way up her face. It gave her hope regardless of hearing the last crushing words she heard from the girl she loved more than anything.

Blake blushed at the question, but pushed past it to give Yang a damning glare for thinking such a thing. She was trying to be nice and set her down easy, but Yang just had to go there, didn't she? "You don't know what you're talking about, Yang! I know exactly how I feel for Sun! He's nice to me and funny and treats me like I'm his world! Why wouldn't I return the favor?!"

Blake squeezed tighter on the sheets around her body as she became more and more worked up. She didn't know where all this anger and defensiveness was coming from. It was like she felt that she just had to prove Yang wrong.

"I don't know, why haven't you? You can't even say you love him, and yet you were sure that you wanted to sleep with him. Why is that, Blake?" Yang asked, giving pause before answering for the angry and confused girl under the sheets. "It's because you know, deep down, that he's not right for you. You tried to prove to yourself that that was what you wanted, but it's not, Blake. You know you can't love him-!" ***Smack***

Just as Yang was getting more intense in her explanation, rising up off the bed to loom over Blake and look her in the eyes, a cacophonous ringing sounded out in the small room. Yang held her red and throbbing cheek with one hand and her place on the bed with the other, before she glanced at the only other person in the room to see that Blake was glaring daggers through glassy orbs at her. The black haired girl's right hand was raised to the side and she was breathing heavily after delivering such a powerful hit which nearly knocked Yang off the bed.

" **Get. Out.** " Blake growled at Yang. She clenched her open palm into a fist and the bed sheets in her other hand, shaking with anger. The girl under the covers curled up into herself and looked away from the blonde that she once considered her best friend.

Rubbing her cheek, Yang eventually complies, shutting her eyes like a bear trap to keep the tears back. She didn't want Blake to see her so weak. She got up from the bed, before putting on her clothes from last night in a hurry. She headed for the door before turning around at the lump that rolled over in the covers, facing away from Yang. Knowing that Blake could still hear her, even if she knew that the black haired girl didn't want to, she left her with a few more words before parting.

"You may have been drunk, but you enjoyed last night, Blake. I did too. I just wish that you could see that…I'll be at the dance tonight, waiting for you. I'm not giving up on this." Yang finished with tears in her eyes, but no sign sadness in her voice, just as she closed the door.

As soon as the door closed, Blake angrily threw a pillow at it, in spite of the blonde's words. She then slumped back against her last pillow and rolled over, shaking with rage and disgust…And just a little bit of something that the other emotions kept her from identifying. Regret…

* * *

Feeling and smelling a thick layer of sweat that dried up on her body, Blake knew she desperately needed a shower. Anything to get off the scent of Yang that clung to her. So that's what she did. Blake got out of bed and headed for the hallway bathroom after gathering fresh clothes.

As she stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain over, she turned the water on hot, and began to scrub herself almost desperately. The blonde's words from before she left were ringing in her head ever since. _'Yang is wrong. I feel nothing but guilt for hurting Sun! I can't be-…'_ When the water began to get hotter, Blake's breathe hitched as she felt the warmth pelt against her in the best way. It brought back memories of something that were recently too hazy to remember.

A flash of lips against her skin and arms encircling her, all bringing a warmth to her chest that she had never felt before. It was intoxicating, causing her breath to become heavy as a whimper slipped past her lips and her core started to tingle.

Blake caught her arm just in time, as it was traveling south down her body. She bit her lip and slumped down to the floor of the shower. "No…" She turned off the shower and got out as she was shivering, but not from the rapid temperature difference. No, it wasn't the cold that made her shiver, it was the newly discovered heat that sent the nerves of her spine into disarray.

Toweling off and trying her hardest to ignore the phantom feelings of a body against her, she got dressed and headed back to her room, just in time to hear her phone go off.

Finding that her phone was still in the jeans that were discarded to the floor last night, she took it out and looked to see who it was first, not trusting that Yang wouldn't call her after immediately getting back home.

Shock and worry were written on her face however, as she discovered that it was Sun. Blake also noticed that she had a few missed calls and notifications today, most likely from the boy as well. _'Does he know?! Did Yang tell him?!'_ Hesitantly answering the call, Blake brought it up to her face, gulping in nervousness.

"Morning Gorgeous! Did I wake you?" Sun asked with a voice befitting his name.

"S-Sun…" Blake got out quietly, but it didn't trigger any alarms in the blonde guy's head as he continued.

"Sorry if my calls were bugging you, but I just wanted to make sure that you were still Ok from me not being able to make it last night. I'm all yours tonight, though! Can't wait to see you in your dress!"

"…"

"Blake? You there?" Sun inquisitively asked after no response.

"S-Sorry, just…I've got a headache…I had a few drinks last night…" Blake grimaced and berated herself as she revealed part of last night. If she wasn't careful she could end up cornering herself into telling Sun what she desperately hoped remained a secret.

"I know just the thing, then! I'll take you out to brunch!" And just like that, Blake's worrying was for naught. Sun only seemed focused on making Blake happy instead of what she seemed to want to avoid.

' _Why are you so nice to me, Sun?'_ Blake thought bitterly. This was just making her feel worse about her betrayal.

"You'll feel better after you eat a little something, aaaaand spend a little time with me! I know how to cheer you up, Blake. So get ready, cause today is gonna be about just the two of us!"

Blake never knew how he had such an energetic personality. He was like a male version of Yang's little sister, Ruby. The thought brought her back to the blonde and her throat went dry as she realized she hadn't responded to her boyfriend. "Uh, yeah! I'll be ready when you come by. I look forward to tonight."

Tonight made her think of what she told Ruby and Yang yesterday, about how she was ready for her and Sun to go further, but now…After what happened with Yang, it was all just confusing now. Blake shook her head side to side, refusing to back down. _'No! That's exactly what Yang wants. She doesn't want Sun anywhere near me, now that she's shown her true colors... You're not getting in our way, Yang. I won't let that happen. Sun and I are going to have a wonderful time, whether you want us to or not!'_ Blake was pulled from her inner monologue as Sun started to speak again.

"Me too! See ya in a bit, babe!"

"Right. Bye, Sun." Blake hung up and sighed in relief. For now at least, it seemed like she could keep her secret hidden. And hopefully in the future, she could just forget it ever happened. For now though, she had a date to get ready for.

* * *

Blake was having a hard time getting her mind off of her secret. While she cleaned up and picked out a new outfit to wear for brunch, she was in constant worry that either she or Yang would let it slip to someone about what had happened last night. Now that she was in Sun's car though, that all fell away as he filled the stressful silence with jokes and dumb stories about what he and his best friend Neptune had recently done. She was almost able to completely forget about Yang and what they did, but occasionally during their conversation, Blake would catch herself staring up at Sun's head of spiky blonde hair, imagining what it would look like if it was longer...

Blake tried to shake the similarities of Sun and Yang out of her head, but her imagination just wouldn't let her. She seemed to be drawn to them. His hair, his dark blue eyes, his confidence in the way he gripped the starting wheel of his car…She shut her eyes forcefully and looked away, her knuckles turning white as she became infuriated at Yang for ruining her time with her boyfriend.

"Yo! You Ok, there?"

Blake snapped her eyes open and looked to her left at Sun. He must have noticed something, because he kept glancing at her worriedly between looking at the road. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's…Just the headache again. I could really use some tea." That wasn't really a lie that time, as she really did have a headache still, and some jasmine tea sounded great to her at the moment.

"Well that's good, 'cause we're here at your favorite place!" Sun announced. Shortly after he pulled into the parking lot of Blake's favorite tea serving restaurant, "The Jasmine Dragon".

She smiled at the boy, happy that he seemed to always think of her first. "Thanks, Sun." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He gave her a cheeky smile as he shut the car off, rubbing his head in a nervous habit.

"Aww, it was nothin'! Told you I knew how to cheer you up!"

They both exited the vehicle and fell into place next to each other. Sun grabbed her hand and smiled at her as they entered. She returned it, but as they looked forward again, it dropped from her lips. She couldn't help but feel like she betrayed or lied to him every time she smiled or talked. _'Damnit! You're with Sun now! Stop thinking about_ _ **her**_ _!'_ Blake thought angrily before stuffing it down and leaning against Sun's shoulder. _'I don't feel that way about her…I can't!'_

Blake shook off all the thoughts as they took their seats and she smiled at him from across the table. _'Last night meant nothing…'_ She argued with herself as she placed her drink order, followed by Sun. _'I can get past this…I just need to focus on what's in front of me…'_

* * *

After eating their fill of the delicious food and basking in each other's company for well over an hour, the couple decided to leave the restaurant and head back home after the perfect date.

"I really needed this, Sun. Thank you." Blake said as Sun pulled into her driveway to drop her off. She looked over at the boy and reached in for a kiss as thanks. Sun slowly brought his hand up to her cheek to deepen the kiss, wanting to feel more of Blake. The once innocent kiss became heated as he shifted towards Blake and pressed his tongue at her lips, asking for entry.

With one of his hands on her hips, Blake hummed out her enjoyment and let him in, encircling her arms around his neck as she sank into her seat, followed by the blonde boy. He broke the kiss, only to start attacking the side of her neck with his tongue and teeth.

' _This is perfect!'_ Blake thought with an internal grin. She didn't need Yang to tell her how she felt about Sun. She could prove her feelings as she felt his hands holding her by the waist and his tongue on her neck, making the car heat up inside as she smiled at his touch. _'You're wrong, Yang! I don't love you, Yang!'_

Blake couldn't help the whimper that worked its way out of her throat, as she was held hostage to her teenage hormones. "Mmmmh…Ya-…" And just like that, Blake's dreamy experience came crashing down when she heard her own mind forming words without her say-so. The girl, breathing heavy, started to panic as her eyes snapped open after her near slip up. Blake pushed up on Sun's shoulders, signaling him to stop and he reluctantly obeyed.

"S-Sorry. Too much?" Sun stammered through with shallow breath. Sun knew that Blake must have been enjoying herself, as she moaned out at the attention on her neck, but if the idea of going further still scared her, then he would wait for as long as she needed. Just knowing that he could draw out that kind of reaction from Blake pleased him enough, for now at least.

If only he knew that it wasn't him that she was thinking about…

"I-It was fine, Sun. I just…Didn't want to go a-any further just to back out later…Th-That's not f-fare to you…I'm sorry…" Blake lied again. She couldn't bring herself to tell him that she was thinking of **her** as he was kissing her neck.

"Hey, you have nothing to apologize for, Blake. I'm in no rush." Sun cupped her cheek again and gave her a winning smile. Like Yang's…

Blake looked down at her lap as the thought struck her. She cringed as she kept thinking of Yang when she saw Sun. She tried to keep herself together, as she muttered her reply to Sun. "Th-Thank you, S-Sun. For understanding…" Except he didn't understand. He may not be in a rush, but drunk Blake apparently was last night. She hated herself now. Here she was, pushing Sun away -her boyfriend- when she already did these things with Yang. It may have been drunk Blake last night, but she still must have wanted to do it with Yang. Unlike how she wanted Sun to stop once she realized that it wasn't Yang who was touching her.

Words came back to Blake from earlier this morning, Yang's words, before she was slapped into silence. _'You know you can't love him!'_ Blake couldn't stifle a sniffle as she hugged herself, feeling defeated as she realized the words were true. She had a lot of fun with Sun when they went out on dates and spent time together. She truly enjoyed his company, but that's where it stopped for her. Her feelings never progressed past a trusting friendship with him. Every kiss they had shared up to this point had now become painfully clear to her. She was always subconsciously thinking of Yang when she kissed Sun. Her true feelings finally showed themselves last night when Sun was no longer in the picture.

' _I_ _ **am**_ _in love with Yang…I lover her…'_ Blake thought sadly. She covered her face with her hands and cried into them as she finally accepted what was buried beneath.

Sun, seeing this, reached over and pulled her into a hug, wanting desperately to stop her sobbing. "Blake, what's wrong?"

Feeling his arms wrapped around her made Blake remember that she was currently still with Sun, not by herself. What did this mean for the two of them, now that she knew how she truly felt about her best friend? Not even a full day of lying to Sun and she felt just horrible about it. She couldn't even think about going the rest of their relationship with that secret hovering over her head, especially now that she knew she was also in love with whom she cheated on Sun with.

"I'm sorry…" Blake whispered out, just barely loud enough for him to pick up.

"What? Why?" Sun asked, befuddled. Having no idea what had transpired and what was next.

Taking a deep breath in order to feebly calm herself down, Blake prepared herself. She wiped her eyes and gazed towards Sun with sorrowful, glassy orbs. "I…I wasn't completely truthful with you about what happened last night…" Blake began with a stumble as she swallowed a lump in her throat mid-speech. Sun straightened up in his seat and gave her his full attention after noting the seriousness in her voice. "…I spent last night with Yang." Blake paused as she gauged his reaction to the truth. It was the vague truth, but the truth nonetheless. Seeing that nothing immediately clicked in his mind at the statement, Blake continued explaining.

"After I ran into her at the party, we decided to hang out, just the two of us. We stayed for hours, and I got pretty drunk…Yang drove me home and then…" Blake swallowed another lump forming in her throat as she drove back the steadily building tears in her eyes. "…I'm so sorry Sun! I wish things didn't have to happen l-like this."

"What do you mean? Happen like what? You're not making any sense, Blake!" Sun became worried as she started to spout nonsense about what happened last night. Did she and Yang get hurt or something on the way home? Attacked? Or maybe they got into a fight? Wanting to understand what went on, he pulled her focus back to himself with his hand on her cheek. "Blake…What happened?"

"I'm so sorry, Sun…I'm so sorry…" Blake didn't know what she was apologizing for anymore. Was it for cheating due to irresponsibly drinking, or because she now realizes that it's what she secretly wanted?

"Blake?!" Sun yelled, not angrily, but extremely concerned with what she must have been struggling with. He couldn't help her if he didn't know what the problem was. He got his answer quickly shouted back at him soon enough though.

"I slept with Yang!" Blake blurted out as she dug her head into his chest to cry again. She clenched at his shirt as she muttered more apologies to the blonde boy.

Sun was frozen stiff at the new information. Blake had sex with Yang? "But you're…And she's…" He shook his head at the pictures forming in his mind to clear it before he lost focus. He put his arms around her consolingly as he thought of how this came about. "…It…It didn't mean anything, right? It was a drunken mistake, right Blake?" He didn't want to feel the pettiness that was rising in his chest, but how could he just shrug this off like it was nothing?

Blake raised her head to stare brokenly at Sun, still sniffling with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

There was great regret in her voice, but it was so thick that he couldn't tell what it was from. His eyes widened at the possibility that there was some feelings lingering in Blake's heart from last night.

"…I'm in love with Yang."

Hearing the words uttered aloud splintered his heart like a mirror being left on the floor to be stepped on. Sun released the breath that he didn't realize he was holding and let go of Blake to put his hands on the steering wheel and stare out of his car's windshield. "How long have you known…?" He tried to keep his composure as best he could, as a man that was so thoroughly stabbed in the back. The words came out quietly like the wind outside, and just as hollow.

"I…I don't know…I-I guess I've known for a while, but just didn't want to admit it to myself. I didn't want to do this to you, Sun! You have to believe me that I do care about you-!" Blake was cut off from another attempt at apologizing by the blonde man next to her.

"Just not as much as you care for Yang…" Sun sent a hurt and venomous glare towards the dark haired girl beside him, but looked away just as quickly after glimpsing the tears pricking her eyes. He couldn't get entrapped in her sad eyes for a moment longer, lest his resolve crumble. "Get out…" The words were cold, but just as demanding as he gripped the steering wheel harder.

"I-I'm sorry, Sun! Please don't-!" Blake pleaded again, not wanting it to end this badly. She was cut off again by Sun, though.

"Get out!" This time he did shout in anger. He still couldn't look Blake in the eyes though, as tears started to gather in his own.

Blake jumped slightly at the raised, furious voice and shakily reached for the door handle to let herself out. As she got up from the seat, she turned around to ask Sun where this left them, but as she closed the door and looked through the open passenger window, Sun put his car in reverse and backed out of the driveway immediately, leaving Blake to call out for him to stop, but after no response, she sank down in the car port. She covered her mouth and sobbed to herself for hurting yet another person who cared so much about her.

"I…I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Hours later, Blake was alone curled up in her bed, all but cried out as she heard someone enter the house followed by her father's boisterous voice announcing her parent's return.

"Blake! We're home!"

"Dear, I think she's perfectly capable of figuring that out without you bringing the house down with your voice." Kali, Blake's mother, calmly chided her husband as they entered the threshold of their house.

Eventually the married couple made their way to Blake's room after finding her nowhere else within the house.

"Blake, what are you still doing in bed? Shouldn't you be-?" Blake's father, Ghira, asked as he and his wife walked in the darkened room to see their daughter shaking and shivering while curled into a sad ball. "-…Blake? What happened?" He was beside her instantly with a hand on her shoulder as Kali stood behind him, both concerned with their daughter's well-being.

Blake raised her head from her pillow to gaze at her parents with emptiness in her eyes. Her hair was matted to the side of her head from where she was pressed to the pillow for hours while she cried. Her face was tear streaked and her eyes were glassy, red, and puffy from all the tears she shed from ruining not only one of her most precious friendships, but a second one as well.

"Dad!" Blake was suddenly a 6 year old again, holding onto her father after she had a nightmare. Ghira reciprocated the hug immediately and held tighter to Blake as he sat down on her bed.

After a few minutes of comforting her, Blake's tears started to die down to sniffles as she became more relaxed in her father's arms.

"Blake, sweetie? What's wrong?" Kali asked as she sat on the other side of Blake and put her hands gently on her daughter's shoulders from behind.

"Mom, dad…Why do I hurt everyone I care about?" Blake whimpered out into her father's shoulder, shaking with self-deprecation.

The parents looked to each other for any idea what this could be about, but neither seemed to have any idea. Her father decided to speak up first as he continued to rub Blake's back as comforting as possible. "Blake, now that's just not true. What happened in the short time we were away that would make you think that?"

"Sun broke up with me!" Blake cried out into her father's coat, clutching onto it for dear life as she continued to weep.

While this wasn't the first instance that Blake considered when she thought of hurting people she cared about, it was the easiest to explain at the moment. She didn't want to mention what happened with Yang to her parents just yet if she could help it.

"He did what?!" Blake's father yelled as he held his daughter closer.

"Ghira…" Kali warned, as this wasn't the first time that he became upset after hearing about something Sun did with Blake. She put a calming hand on his shoulder as she gave him a look that said that this wasn't the time.

"I never liked him! You're so much better off without him, Blake!" Ghira chastised Sun as he tried cheering his daughter up to no noticeable effect.

"But I hurt him, dad! He didn't deserve this! I-…" Blake stopped herself from admitting the truth for the moment, thinking if she could just make something up and forget this ever happened. But she knew her parents. If they knew something was wrong with her, then they would not stop until they got answers. She couldn't hide the truth from them either. She may be able to fool her father from time to time, but her mother had a knack for picking up lies. "I…I fell in love with someone else…"

"Oh, Blake…" Kali wrapped her arms around Blake and completed the group hug. "You can't help how you feel. It's who you are. If you love this person more than you love Sun, then that's your decision. No one can tell you you're wrong for liking someone else more. It's your life." Wisdom spilled out of her mother as Blake hung onto every word.

"B-But what if he never wants to see me again?! He was one of my closest friends! I shared practically everything with him, and now he hates me!" Blake rubbed her face into her father's chest as she tightened her grip on him.

"That…Is partially true. I hate to admit it, but that annoying runt seemed to always be there for you when you needed it. Well, at least when us or Yang couldn't be there." Ghira finished off-handedly, not realizing how Blake flinched at the name drop. He moved back a little to pull at Blake's chin with his fingers, gaining her attention. "The point is that even I saw how much he seemed to care about you, Blake. If he's a true friend of yours, then this won't be the end of your friendship with him. *Ahem*, since, you know…You're no longer seeing him anymore…" Ghira ended lamely, as he coughed into his hand and looked away. Only slightly happy that Blake wasn't with Sun anymore.

At seeing her father awkwardly look away, Blake finally showed a subtle lift of her lip as it curved upwards, almost into a smile. "Thanks, dad. I hope you're right." Blake hugged him again, only this time as thanks instead of stability.

There was only a beat of silence and comfortability before Kali disturbed it with a question and a tap on Blake's shoulder. "Sooo…Who is this other person? Do we know them~?" Kali teasingly asked of her daughter.

Blake blushed and hid her face in her father's chest, trying to escape the question. She knew that never worked though. She gave a subtle nod into her father's burly chest as she accepted her fate.

"Is it Sun's friend, Neptune? Or perhaps…Yang's li-…" Kali was going to ask if it was Yang's little sister, Ruby, but was cut off by Blake as soon as she finished saying Yang's name. A smirk grew on the mother's face.

"No!-Eeep!" Blake immediately jumped to deny her feelings for Yang as soon as she heard the name, but covered her mouth as she realized her mother tricked her. Blushing, Blake realized she was caught in her lie and reburied her face into her father.

Letting out a groan of reluctant acceptance, Blake scooted away from her father to face both of them equally. "It's Yang…" Blake pulled her legs up to her chest as she laid her head upon her knees, uncomfortable with how they may receive the announcement.

"'It's Yang' what?" Ghira asked. He looked to his wife, wondering if she knew what their daughter meant, and she gave him an unimpressed stare.

"Really, honey? She's in love with Yang." Kali stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"O-Oh! Really, Blake? That's, uh…Surprising…" Blake's father stumbled through, unsure on how to handle the news. At seeing his daughters worried frown directed at him, he frantically waved his hands in front of his face. "I-I mean that's go-uh, that's great, Blake! Yang is a good kid and will always be a welcome part of this family, you know that! Hehaha! Right, Blake?" Ghira scratched the back of his head as he laughed awkwardly as he became worried that Blake thought he wouldn't approve of that particular relationship.

As Blake didn't look back up at either of them, it was Kali's turn to put her worries aside. "Blake? You know that we don't have a problem with that, right?" She laid her hand on Blake's shoulder to get her attention further.

Blake just shook her head before answering them. "It's not that…Sun wasn't the only one that I hurt today…" Blake laid her face in her hand as she recalled what happened between her and her best friend. _'If we still are, that is…'_

"I got into a huge fight with Yang today. She told me how she felt about me-…" Blake started to explain, forgoing explaining the night prior to her parents, as any sane teenager would.

"Well that's good, isn't it?" Ghira interrupted, trying to make up for his previous fumble. He received a half-hearted slap on the shoulder from his wife for interrupting Blake before she explained herself fully, though. "Sorry…"

"…It would have been good…If I knew how I felt about her as well when she said it…" Blake lowered her head as she recalled how she reacted to Yang spilling her heart out to her. "…I told her I was with Sun, but now I realize that that was a mistake. Yang's the one I want to be with. I just don't know if she even wants to see me anymore, after what I did…"

"I'm sure she would forgive what happened between you once she sees that you feel the same." Blake's mother said, trying to encourage her daughter to persist.

"She did say that she would be waiting for me at the dance…" Blake thought aloud to herself. A tiny glimmer of hope showing in her voice. She mumbled, but they were still picked up by the other two in the room beside her.

"Well that's perfect then! Let's get you ready for your senior prom! What time does it start?!" Kali sprang off the bed and grabbed at Blake to pull her up instantly.

"Uh, uh…7...? Are we really doing this right now?" Blake stammered out, not prepared for the sudden burst of energy from her mother. Blake was never one for spontaneity.

"It's 6:23! Go shower, Blake! I'll get your dress ready!" Kali didn't wait for her daughter's say-so. She just pushed her towards the hallway bathroom as Blake ineffectively struggled against her, wanting to talk about this first.

After Blake was in the bathroom and the shower was turned on, Ghira walked up to his wife, expectantly. "So…What am I doing, then?"

"You…" Kali jabbed his broad chest with a finger as she turned around to address him. "…Are going to unpack our travel bags while I take Blake to prom." She smiled evilly at her husband, not giving him a choice.

"How's that fair? I want to see Blake at prom too!" Ghira complained as he crossed his arms, not giving up just yet.

"Call it pay-back for your slip-up during our daughter's time of need. And if you're done by the time I get back from dropping her off, then there might be something **else** in it for you~." His wife explained coolly as she walked back to Blake's room to prepare her daughter's outfit.

The big man perked up as soon as he understood what she meant. "I'll get right on it!" Ghira, as unbelievable as it may be for a man of his size, seemed to break the sound barrier, as he rushed downstairs to start unpacking.

* * *

"You did what?!" A high pitched voice came through a bathroom door that shook the foundation it was laid upon.

Ruby was staring unbelievingly at the same door she yelled at, trying to understand if what she heard from her sister was correct. An echoed voice came out from behind the door and through the rush of water from a shower head.

"I told her how I felt! Gah, stop making me say it out loud!" The voice was Yang's as she was showering for the dance. Even though she griped at her sister for making her repeat herself, she was smiling in the shower. Even though Blake slapped her and told her to leave, she still felt on top of the world for finally getting the secret she had kept for years, off her chest. Besides her sister, Ruby, no one else knew about her secret crush, prior to this morning when she told Blake of course. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like this endeavor still wasn't over, not by a long shot. _'I still have a shot with her. I just know it!'_

"Ok, ok. Fine! So what happened, then? Are you two together?! What did she say?! Areyoutwogoingtothesamecollege? Areyougettingmarried? Havingkids? AmIgonnabeanaunt?!" Ruby spazzed out like she always does when something exciting happens. She barely gave Yang time to answer the multitude of questions she already asked, before preparing for the next set.

"Calm down, Rubes! I don't know. It didn't exactly go over very well when I told her, you know? If she shows up at the dance without Sun, then I definitely have a shot though."

"What if she does show up with Sun, though? They are technically together…" Ruby didn't realize what she said could be hurtful to her sister, until she already heard it come out of her mouth.

Nobody had heard about Sun and Blake's falling out earlier today either, so there was still the possibility that Blake had truly just forgot about Yang's feelings and was going to the dance with Sun after everything that happened this morning. Before Ruby had a chance to apologize, her sister's voice came out above the running water again.

"I know…I'm still going though. I have to. This isn't over for me…" Yang was determined to see this through to the end, even if Blake did arrive with Sun. Yang Xiao Long was no quitter, especially when the goal was to win over the girl she loved.

"Well if that's the case, then we need to do something that will really blow Blake away when she sees you!" Ruby announced from the hallway, already having formed an idea.

"Pretty sure I already did that last night…" Yang mumbled to herself with a cheesy grin.

"What was that?" Ruby asked innocently, only picking up Yang's voice over the sound of the running water, and nothing more.

"Nothing! So what did you have in mind?" Yang quickly changed the subject, not wanting to tell her sister **all** of what happened last night. She was also quite curious as to what her little sister had planned.

"I want to impress Blake by changing your favorite feature! That way, she'll see that you can change for her!" Ruby announced happily, before hearing her sister's not so happy response.

"Absolutely not! I'm not getting a haircut!"

"Arrghh! I didn't say that! I know how you are about your hair, sis! Just trust me on this, it won't be anything permanent!"

"I'm agreeing to nothing! We'll see once I get out, Ok?" Yang half conceded, willing to try anything if it may help her get Blake.

"U-Um, Ok?" Ruby hesitated, not expecting it to be that easy to get Yang to think about this. Usually it's an immediate dismissal. _'She must really love Blake…'_

* * *

"Ohhhh!~ You look so cute, sweetie! Yang's not going to know what to do with herself." Kali cooed at her daughter dressed up for senior prom as they exited the front door of the house, on their way to the high school.

"I guess…Are you sure this isn't a bit much? M-Maybe I should take the bow off…" Blake fidgeted with her hands together, before reaching up to mess with the dark purple bow in her hair. Her dress was also dark purple that faded into black as it got lower on her body. One shoulder ribbon was holding it up on her right shoulder. It hugged her body tightly, showing off her form and especially her legs as the skirt portion came to just above her knees.

"Nonsense! It looks perfect, Blake. Stop messing with it! How are the high-heels, by the way?" Blake's mother swatted at her hand to get her to stop messing with the accessory in her hair as she gestured to the 3-inch black high-heels she had on her feet.

"A little uncomfortable…Dancing in these is going to be difficult…" Blake glanced at the shoes, not noticing the smirk that formed on her mother's face.

"Oh~? So you're sure that you're going to be dancing tonight? I think you should keep that confidence going, Blake. It suits you." Kali teased as she laughed behind her hand after her daughter blushed.

"Mo-oooom!" Blake groaned, embarrassed by the tease as she got in the passenger seat of her mother's black convertible.

"Relax! I'm just having a bit of fun. It's what mother's do, dear." Kali explained as she cranked up the car and pulled out into the street, on their way to the dance. Blake slumped into the seat, too embarrassed by her mother to even get nervous about seeing Yang at the dance. Maybe that was her mother's plan all along?

* * *

After his daughter and wife left for the prom, Ghira was busy putting all of his and his wife's belongings away that they brought on their business trip. It had only been a few minutes after telling them goodbye before they exited the house and while he was putting some clothes away, he heard the doorbell ring.

Coming downstairs, the tall man wondered who it could have been. "Kali? Blake? Did you forget something?" He asked as he turned the doorknob and opened it to someone else he wasn't expecting. His eyes widened in surprise, then lowered into daggers as he stared at the person in front of him. "You… You better have a damn good reason for being here. Otherwise, you need to leave before my temper gets the better of me!" He started to shut the door in the person's face, before a foot was stuck in the door to make it come to a halt.

"Please! Mr. Belladonna! I need to see Blake! Is she here? I want to apologize!" It was Sun. He looked pleadingly at the giant of a man, hoping that he could still make it up to Blake for how he reacted. And maybe, just maybe, she would take him back if he was really lucky. But it seemed like luck wasn't on his side as Ghira gave him a damning glare for even mentioning his daughter's name. "I'm guessing by that look that you already know what happened though, huh…?" Sun eeked out in a frightened voice as he took his foot from the door and backed up a bit.

Blake's father opened the door wider though, as he stepped outside, following after Sun's movements. "Oh, I know what happened. You made my daughter cry, you little runt! Why would I ever allow you to see her again?!"

"Please! I-I just want to talk to her! I know she won't take me back, but I have to at least make it right with her so that we can remain friends! I still care very deeply about Blake! You have to know that, r-right?"

"I don't care how you feel about her! You stay away from Blake! She's going to the prom with Yang, not you anymore! It's ove-…" Ghira shouted, marching forward towards Sun, until he mentioned where Blake was.

"Wait! She's at prom?! Ok, thanks!" Sun immediately bailed and rushed to his car, thinking about what he was going to say to Blake in hopes of making amends.

So what if she was with Yang? Blake was his girlfriend first. He still had a shot to win her back. But first he had to make himself look presentable if he was going to see Blake at the prom. He grew a smirk as he knew exactly what he was going to wear.

As Sun sped off down the street, he left Ghira standing in the driveway, befuddled. "What…Did I just do…? Oh, crap baskets…" The big man face palmed, realizing that he may have just messed things up for his daughter's big night.

* * *

"Mom, seriously? I'm going to be late!" Blake complained to her mother in front of the school's gymnasium that also doubled as a pretty fancy ballroom if decorated enough. Her mother was currently snapping picture after picture of Blake in her prom outfit. She hadn't even made it to the doors yet.

"Just a few more! You know your father will want to see these since he couldn't make it." Kali continued to snap a few more pics before relenting when her phone ran out of space.

"Why couldn't he make it, anyways?" Blake asked offhandedly, as she walked up the steps to the double doors with her mother beside her.

"Oh, he wanted to unpack so we didn't have to do it tomorrow morning." Kali quickly thought up a believable lie as they approached the entrance. "Well, I guess this is it! Good luck with your girlfriend, sweetie!" Kali quickly zoomed away, back to her car to get back home to her waiting husband.

"Mom!" Blake quietly chided, hoping no one heard that. Glancing around a bit, she noticed most were either at their cars or already inside. So after a breath of relief and one of determination, she entered, hoping to find Yang.

* * *

' _Where is she?!'_ Blake screamed in her head. She was sitting down by herself in a corner of the gym turned ballroom. Truth be told, it had only been a few minutes since she got here, and the dance had only been going for 5 minutes at most by now. Yang was usually late to social get-togethers, why would this be any different? At least, that's what she should have thought, but the waiting was driving Blake crazy. What if she didn't show? Yang could have changed her mind after thinking that Blake's feelings would never differ from this morning when she slapped her. _'Oh God, that slap…I'm so sorry, Yang…'_ Blake thought sadly as she looked down at her open right hand.

"This was a mistake…" Blake whimpered pitifully as she got up and headed to the exit.

As Blake neared, someone came through the entrance she was rushing towards.

It was at this time that the band playing at the dance switched songs and started singing.

 **-Girls/Girls/Boys-**

" **I…Don't wanna hear you got a boyfriend…Sometimes…You're better off alone…"**

" **But if you change your mind, you know where I am. Yeah, if you change your mind, you know where to find me. Cause I…Don't ever wanna be your boyfriend…"**

Lilac eyes and a stunning display of yellow and gold were engulfing the form in front of her. Both from the dress and the hair that framed her face and cascaded down her back. Blake's eyes had never been wider since this moment as she couldn't take her gaze off this glowing angel standing at the doorway. "Yang?" She couldn't believe this was her best friend. She had just seen her this morning, but now she was like a completely different person. From her outgoing personality and dirty sense of humor to her mannerisms and how she carried herself…The woman in front of her was nothing of the sort. She seemed so enclosed within herself, like she was afraid of something. When was Yang ever afraid of anything? Yet she still seemed to shine brighter than any other person here. It wasn't due to the shiny golden dress, or the waterfall of fixed up blonde locks that were now reaching past Yang's butt. _'She straightened her hair?!'_ Blake's jaw dropped internally, thankfully.

Yang's hair wasn't completely straight, however. There were still slight curls in the silky strands, but she definitely did something differently, and that was pretty shocking to anyone who knew Yang like Blake did. But no, it wasn't her hair that made her shine either. It was the big, goofy, nervous smile that was directed at her from the blonde across the way. Their eyes had locked instantly and hadn't moved after Blake realized it was Yang.

"H-Hey, Blake!" Yang stuttered as she made her way to Blake. She mentally berated herself for screwing up her first words to Blake, but pushed past the embarrassment as she stood face-to-face with her crush.

"Di-Did you straighten your hair, Yang?" Blake just had to ask. For as long as she knew Yang, she had never seen Yang try any other hair style besides putting it in a ponytail for basketball.

"U-Uh, yeah. I th-thought I would try something different, ya know? What do you think?" Yang continued to stammer through her words, flipping her hair from behind her shoulder and messing with it nervously, as she felt her heart racing after getting a look at Blake's attire.

"It looks…Wow…" Blake blushed and looked down as she realized how she sounded.

"Th-Thanks!" Yang chirped with a bright smile. It was probably the biggest thing Yang was nervous about, Blake accepting how her hair looked tonight. That was quite the load off for Yang, as she visibly relaxed her tensed demeanor.

Blake caught a glimpse of the cheery smile as she was looking down and couldn't help her own forming, not that she really wanted to though.

"I-I like your bow. It looks good on you."

Blake raised her head back up at the praise from the blonde and tugged on the little piece of tied ribbon. "Th-Thanks, Yang."

Yang smiled at her warmly before remembering what she needed to say to Blake, hoping to make things right. "Hey, can we move over there for a bit? We're kinda in the way of people here…" Yang jabbed a thumb towards a corner with fewer people, as they were still standing near the entrance.

Nodding, Blake followed Yang over, hoping that Yang's not still mad about this morning.

"Listen, Blake…" Yang started peacefully, but Blake couldn't help but think that Yang sounded angry in her tone. "…I'm really sorry for what I said about you and Sun. That was really out of line. Uh…Where is Sun anyways? Restroom?" Yang halted in her apology once remembering Blake's boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. She secretly hoped that he didn't show up tonight, but that seemed unlikely to Yang.

"That's…" Blake shook her head softly. "…I wanted to talk to you too, Yang. I wanted to apologize for hurting you. Sun isn't here, tonight. He's not here, because you were right…I don't love him…I…He…" Blake covered her face with a hand to stop the crying. This wasn't the time nor the place anymore, but a sniffle escaped her and she was engulfed by Yang in a hug. A caring one, not a bear hug that she was so infamous for. A gentle one, with warm, strong arms that Blake could take shelter in.

"Don't cry, Blake. I don't want to make you cry anymore. I'm so sorry!" Yang whispered intensely to Blake's ear as she gently swayed her back and forth in her arms. She was still feeling guilt from the tears in Blake's eyes from that morning when she said those hurtful things.

"Y-Yang…" Blake took a moment, but hugged the girl back with all her strength, fighting back the tears that she asked to stave off. "I'm sorry, Yang! You were right. I should have listened to you. Maybe things would have worked out better…"

"Blake…? What do you mean?" Yang released Blake from the hug and looked at her. She still wanted to console her some way, but couldn't decide if she was overstepping her bounds or making Blake uncomfortable with all the touching since she thought she knew how the dark haired girl felt about her already.

Blake noticed the fidgeting hand of Yang's and gently took it, giving her a small smile in the process. "I-It's Ok, Yang."

Yang smiled back and firmly locked her hand with Blake's, trying to comfort her as best she could with the gesture. "What happened, Blake?"

"I…Told Sun about last night. We broke up…I couldn't keep lying any longer…" Blake shook her head ruefully.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Blake…This is all my fault…" Yang gripped Blake's hand tighter, truly sorry for messing up her relationship with someone so close to her. She would have been happy that Blake's no longer with Sun, but seeing how hurt Blake was by just mentioning it dug a knife deeply into Yang's chest.

"No…I mean…I couldn't keep lying to myself any longer, Yang…It shouldn't have taken me this long to realize, but better late than never…" Blake looked up into Yang's bright purple eyes and contemplated her next move.

"Wh-What are y-…" Yang was stopped from her question with Blake's answer as she felt her hand on the back of her neck and her soft lips press to her own. Before she had a chance to think about reciprocating the kiss, it was already over as Blake pulled back.

"I love you, Yang. I couldn't get you out of my head all day. I just wish I could have realized it so-…" Yang stopped Blake this time with her own kiss. Except this time, Yang didn't stop with just a short kiss. Cupping the dark haired girl's cheek and running her other hand down to her hip, Yang backed to two of them up slowly into a wall.

"Blake…I love you, too." Yang said between kisses, so elated that her best friend finally felt the same way as her. She couldn't believe it happened so fast! One moment she was trying to find a way to get her friendship back, but now she finds out that Blake loves her too!

Their rejoicing was spoiled however, by someone that truly intimidated them both. * **Crack!** *

"That's enough you two! I don't care what teen customs are at senior prom! When you're at this school, you will behave yourselves!" Glynda Goodwitch, vice-principal, cracked her riding crop on the wall next to their heads to break them up.

It worked perfectly as the new couple both stood beside each other, straight as a pole, ironically…

"R-Right! It won't happen again!" They announced in unison as the teacher glared at the pair from behind her glasses.

"Be sure that it doesn't-on school grounds…" The last part was spoken away from the pair as Glynda turned and walked back to where she came from, a small smile on her face.

' _Did she just…'_ Yang thought, but shook her head as she must have imagined that smile on the teacher's face.

Turning back to her best friend, and hopefully now girlfriend, Yang put out a hand and bowed her head, like some noble gentleman from a cheesy old movie. "How about a dance? That might be the proper order of things, anyways…"

Blake giggled at the gesture and joke, putting forth her own as she accepted the hand. "Why not? And since when do you care about the proper order of things?" Blake was finally able to relax again, as they were back to their original joking ways with each other. Only now, hopefully, they could be more.

"Why, I don't know what you mean? I'm a perfect gentlewoman!" Yang said, mustering her best pompous accent to go along with the joke.

"Right…Well do try and keep your hands out of harm's way, if you know what I mean…" Blake gave her a look that said, 'off limits'.

"Hahooho~! I didn't hear you complaining last night…" Yang laughed cheekily, before glancing at Blake again, who had gone red in the face, after bringing up what had happened last night.

"Crap. Is that not alright to talk about, yet? I-I'm really sorry, Blake. It's just that I keep thinking that you seem so cool with everything so far, so I thought maybe we could joke about that stuff too, but I-…" Yang was cut off as Blake put her arms around her neck and got closer.

"Just shut up and dance." Blake smiled, showing the blonde that she wasn't mad at her, yet.

"Uh, yeah. I can do that…" Yang placed her hands on Blake's waist and pulled her closer as they started to sway to the next song…

- **Death Of A Bachelor** -

 **Do I look lonely…? I see the shadows on my face…People have told me…I don't look the same…**

 **Maybe I've lost weight…I'm playing hooky…With the best of the best, put my heart on my chest, so that you can see it too~oo…**

As Yang and Blake lost themselves to the music, the dark haired girl put her head against Yang's chest and listened to her heart beating. It sped up much faster, after only a second of the new formation, as Yang looked down nervously.

"Am I making you nervous?" Blake asked, as if reading Yang's mind.

"N-No. You're good. Whatever's comfortable for you, I guess…" Yang mumbled as she kept swaying to the music with Blake.

Blake raised her head again and smiled at the girl in front of her. "I'm comfortable with you." She gave Yang a peck on the lips then laid her head back down on her chest as they continued with the music.

They were both completely oblivious to the blonde boy who had seen the last few moments...

* * *

Sun made his way through the front entrance, several minutes late now. That didn't matter to him though. He was here and dressed to impress. At least, what he considered 'dressed'. Black slacks and a white dress shirt completely unbuttoned, held together with a hastily fixed red tie around his neck. He tugged on it as he walked past a few students.

"Stupid…Neck trap…"

' _Ok. So Blake's with Yang right now. I should be able to find them pretty quickly. Yang's always been one for the spotlight…Blake said she was in love with Yang, but how does she feel about it? Yang's never talked about anyone she's been interested in before, so she's probably not interested in a serious relationship like Blake is…Hopefully I'll be able to get to Blake before she confesses…Save her from the heartache…'_ Sun thought as he weaved through students and teachers scattered throughout the grand room, searching for Blake and Yang.

Sun glanced over at the punch bowl and food area, but didn't catch a glimpse of either of the girls he was looking for. Turning back to the dance floor, the blonde man scooted past a few dancing couples before spotting a head of gold and black moving together.

"Bla-…" Sun reached out towards the two from several feet away as he called out to get their attention, but paused as Blake raised her head to whisper something to Yang and deliver a kiss to her lips that Yang gladly returned. His greeting died in his throat as the two went back to peacefully swaying in one another's embrace.

The teen boy watched them for a moment longer, and as Yang's face came into view as they spun, her eyes were closed, but the smile on her face as she hugged Blake closer was very apparent. Yang was holding Blake like that's all she ever needed to live and Sun noticed that Blake was in very much the same thoughts, as she clung to the blonde girl with her head on her chest.

As they continued to spin, Blake's face then became visible and never before had Sun seen her that content in any moment they knew each other. As he gazed at her smile, he felt his own face turning up at the infectious delight. _'Damn…I don't have a chance, do I?'_ Sun thought as he rubbed his head and chuckled silently. All his perseverance to make it up to Blake had faded as he came to understand that Blake was exactly where she wanted to be. He did love her though, and that's exactly why he didn't want to hurt Blake any more than he already did today.

"I wish you the best, Blake…" Sun muttered as he turned his back to them and walked out with a calm smile. He could talk to Blake about what happened another time. This was their night, not his. And he understood that.

* * *

"You're my girlfriend…" Yang spoke whimsically and wondrously as she walked beside Blake to her car. Prom had ended and the couple were headed home for the night. Blake's hand in Yang's as the dark haired girl smiled and laid her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I am…" Blake muttered as she held onto Yang's arm, enjoying the night sky and the closeness of her new girlfriend's body.

"Well, in that case…" Yang mumbled slyly to herself, getting Blake's attention. "I think as a newly formed couple we should do something to celebrate~…"

"Yang…" Blake growled in a warning tone, but before she could say more to correct Yang, the blonde picked her up bridal style and ran with Blake in her arms to her car as the struggling girl gave out a yelp from the spontaneous action.

Yang sat her down on the black and yellow hood of her car and snickered in triumph as she silenced Blake's upcoming complaints with a quick kiss. "What? Did you think I was gonna do something else~? I just wanted to get you to my car so I could kiss you on top of it."

"Uggh…You're going to drive me crazy…" Blake rolled her eyes playfully as she pulled Yang closer with a smile on her face.

"Good…About time I get some payback in…" Yang threw back teasingly, inches away from Blake's lips.

Slightly blushing at the comment, Blake closed the rest of the expanse between them as she pulled the blonde into her using her arms like a chain wrapped loosely around her neck, locking their lips on the hood of Yang's mustang.

The blonde pressed herself closer to the form under her, putting her arms out to the sides of Blake on the car as she leaned more into the kiss.

The happy couple melted into one another's arms as they sank into the passionate kiss. They thought of nothing but each other as they enjoyed the moment for as long as possible. Of course, there would be more in the future, but they both wanted to savor every second they had together. After all, they had quite a few years to make up for…

* * *

 **Ok! So before you say anything, this wasn't a hit on black sun shippers. I don't dislike any ships, and while black sun isn't my favorite, *cough cough* Black Rose *cough* I still think it's pretty adorable. Also Blake's underwear color was a subtle clue of my favorite ship as well. Anyways, I thought that having Blake and Sun as a couple in the beginning made sense with the lyrics of the song this was inspired by. "...Better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me..." Yang singing to Blake about how she's better than Sun for her. Again, not hating on the ship, I just could picture Yang being that cocky.**

 **(This paragraph is only for people who have read my other works!) Now addressing what happened with Pieces... I don't know if you've read my profile page recently, but I said that I've been losing motivation to write. I think it's due to what happened with chapter 3 of Pieces. After that chapter, my update time has rapidly declined. I think it's because I have trouble writing the story. It's not the same as Rose Bush. That's a linear story that progresses the same way. Pieces is a collection of one-shots that is all over the place. It takes a long time to plan out one-shots, especially with how long mine turn out. (See this very story xD) I've gotten like 30% done for the next Pieces chapter, but then got sidetracked with this story and was much more interested with writing this one than Pieces. The point is, I don't know when I'll get around to completing it. I might just go back to Rose Bush for a few more updates, get back in the swing of things. Keep this in mind though, I also have a lot less free time now that work has picked up. I worked almost 60 hours last week, and am now super thankful for a few days off.**

 **And another thing...I have decided to join AO3! I said I wasn't going to do it, but I did! This story is actually the first to go up on my profile. My profile name is Lavits_Dragoon. And the lemon scene for this story is up on AO3, for those that want to read the full story. I'll be posting some of my other works eventually as well. I don't think I'll be transferring Rose Bush though. That would be a ridiculous amount of work for very little purpose. I would have to re-edit over half of the chapters since Fanfic doesn't save every doc you submit for ever. Panther is definitely going up there though, you can count on that!**

 **Please review and favorite if you liked it! I could use some feedback as always. I want to see what people think about this new story that appeared out of nowhere. Peace!**


End file.
